The Perfect Guy
by White Ark's Melody
Summary: Que ocurriría si un día Soul encontrara una extraña carta perteneciente a Maka? Y más si esta retrata al chico perfecto de ella? Después ¿Podrá soportar la verdad? ¡Léanlo, les prometo que no se arrepentirán! XD


Hello! Esta idea llego de una cursi película romántica (de la cual no recuerdo el nombre) que mi madre estaba viendo, a la vez que yo releía el manga de Soul Eater. Y de pronto fue como 'Me pregunto cómo sería algo así con Maka...?' y ¡Taran! esta extraña cosa nació! =)

Debo decir que esta es mi primera vez leyendo y escribiendo para esta serie/manga, aun cuando soy fan de ella hace ya tiempo. Agradecería enormemente sus apreciaciones.

Dislaimer: Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fantástica mente de Atsushi Okubo. No hago esto con fines de lucro alguno, simplemente por pura diversión. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es simple casualidad.

* * *

_****The Perfect Guy****_

.

.

Soul jamás había tomado mucha importancia a los intereses del resto de las personas, Maka incluida. Aunque claro, al vivir con ella, era natural que poco a poco terminara conociendo y aprendiéndolos. En realidad estaban tan cercanos en todo este tiempo, que podía decirse que la conocía casi totalmente. De hecho, podría pensar hasta que él mismo sabía más de ella que ella misma.

No era como si hubiera deseado conocer su color favorito, el día y mes, el animal; o incluso su libro y película romántica preferidos. Por lo tanto, era completamente normal que él nunca hubiera pensado sobre el tipo de chicos que a Maka podrían gustarle. Ni siquiera tenía algún actor favorito o algo por el estilo. Por lo tanto cualquiera que conociera a Maka Albarn diría que no estaba interesada en los chicos, y solo les prestaría atención si estos estuvieran haciendo algo estúpido que requiriera algún grito o Maka-chop de su parte. Y si fuera a tener algún tipo, seguramente sería un nerd, aburrido, nada interesante, ratón de biblioteca como ella.

A Maka _NO_ le importaban los chicos.

_O al menos eso era lo que creía._

Todo ocurrió un día por la tarde después de la cena. Soul se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo bajo la cama de Maka, escondido tratando de evitar el Maka-chop del cual por poco había escapado luego de unos mal intencionados comentarios que ni siquiera recordaba. Llevaba alrededor de tres horas en el mismo lugar, y, si conocía bien a su rubia técnico (y sabia que lo hacía) a estas alturas su enojo debía de haber disminuido lo suficiente para solo llevarse una mirada furiosa y solo eso. Con una disculpa bastaría.

"Sera mejor salir de aquí, esconderse bajo una cama no es nada cool." murmuro para sí mismo.

En su intento de salir sin dejar rastro o desorden alguno, que bien sabía podrían costarle algún fuerte dolor de cabeza, termino por golpearse con la mesa de noche y algunos gruesos libros. Con un gruñido molesto paso una mano por su cabeza en un vano intento por mitigar el dolor. Fue entonces cuando el borde de un sobre color rosa entremedio de los gruesos volúmenes llamo la atención de sus orbes escarlata. Cualquier otra persona hubiera ignorado tal cosa, pero para él era como si esa cosa poseyera luz propia, acaparando su total interés.

"Pero que..." dijo para sí mientras sacaba el sobre rosa. Una parte de él le gritaba devolver el sobre a su lugar dejando de invadir la privacidad de otro, aunque la otra desgraciadamente más grande parte pudo más que él y sucumbió a la curiosidad. Y es que esos rojos corazones no querían decir nada bueno ¿Acaso era una carta de amor?

Eso no le sorprendería mucho, Maka por lo general recibía de esas cartas, ella misma se lo había dicho. Lo que definitivamente no estaba bien era que ella la mantuviera; eso _jamás_ lo hacía.

No podía dejar de sentirse molesto e irritado. ¿Quién diablos se habia confesado a Maka? No es como si le importara, claro estaba. Maka no era más que su amiga, su compañera, su Meister. Por la que podría dar su vida, sí, pero no era nada más que eso. Ese sobre de papel le ponía cada vez mas frustrado ¿Por qué no solo se desasía de ella? Acaso... ¿este tipo le interesaba?

Su mente se debatía que hacer con la carta. Tomarla seria invadir la privacidad de su compañera, no se encontraba con ningun derecho a invadirla, aun cuando vivieran juntos. La curiosidad y la duda le carcomían por dentro y finalmente en una acción totalmente impulsiva, guardo la carta en el bolsillo y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

No quería leerla, realmente no quería. Su conciencia le estaba matando; jamás se imagino robando alguna cosa, y mucho menos una muy posiblemente cursi carta de amor. Además de que traicionar la confianza de Maka era una de las últimas cosas que querría hacer.

Aun así podía sentir como la carta quemaba entre sus manos. Mientras más trataba de olvidarse de ella, parecía que el peso en su bolsillo aumentaba hasta ser casi insoportable, lo que obviamente le hacía mas difícil tratar de olvidarse de esa cosa. Incluso había pensado en devolverla a la habitación de la rubia, pero cada vez que lo intentaba desistía a último momento. De seguro a ese paso terminaría por volverse irremediablemente loco. Cuando sentía que su cabeza no soportaría mas y que podría explotar, olvido toda moral y abrió la carta.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a lo que tenia escrito entre sus manos.

_Mi chico perfecto - Diez cosas._

_~Maka Albarn._

_1.- Un caballero. Educado y respetuoso conmigo y los demás. _

_2.- Tiene el cabello oscuro, preferentemente negro, y ojos avellana o marrón, vistiendo de manera correcta._

_3.- No es arrogante, ni se cree lo mejor del universo. Sabe cómo ser modesto y alabar a otros. _

_4.- Es inteligente. Quizás no el primero de la clase pero se concentra y se esfuerza, consiguiendo buenas calificaciones._

_5.- Tiene alma de artista, puede tocar algún instrumento, de preferencia uno de cuerda._

_6.- Siempre tierno. Muy agradable, jamás me molesta, siempre me sonríe y saluda._

_7.- Es muy bueno cocinando, por lo que en más de alguna ocasión podría sorprenderme y prepararme la cena o el desayuno._

_8.- Debe ser más alto que yo. No quiero tener que bajar a mirada para verle._

_9.- Jamás será un vago o parecido. Tiene muy claro lo que quiere para su vida y se esforzara para lograrlo._

_10.- NUNCA me engañaría con otra mujer, aunque no yo no sea la chica más bella del planeta. Alguien en quien siempre pueda contar y que confié en mi, aceptando mis defectos. Que me quiera con todo su corazón._

_._

Lo primero que Soul noto mientras leía la carta era la caligrafía más desordenada, pero aun conservaba el estilo, como si hubiese sido escrita rápidamente o hace tiempo atrás. Suspiro aliviado al leer la última palabra y ver que no era ninguna carta de amor, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño al recordar la segunda cosa que llamo su atención. Comenzó a leer la lista otra vez.

Ahora estaba un poco decepcionado. El 'chico perfecto' de Maka no se parecía en nada a él. Tenía algo de la número cinco, la ocho completamente, muy poco de la siete. Ni siquiera la mitad; lo que en cierto punto era bastante deprimente. En una que otra ocasión cuando accidentalmente oía alguna conversación femenina sobre chicos que incluyera a Maka, estas afirmaban que de seguro Soul era su tipo ideal ya que estos siempre estaban juntos, incluso vivían bajo el mismo techo. Y sin desearlo había terminado creyendo hasta cierto punto lo que escuchaba. El conocer que de hecho Maka si tenía un tipo 'ideal' y que no era nada parecido a él dañaba un poco.

Gruño con desprecio cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ¿Que le importaba el tipo de chico que a Maka le gustara_? 'Como si un chico así fuera a interesarse en alguien que ni siquiera tiene pecho, o al menos es bonita.'_ Soul pensó aunque no creía totalmente lo que decía, no por nada era que ella recibía de esas cartas de amor. Y él nunca lo admitiría, ni en un millón de años, a nadie, prefería cortarse la lengua antes, pero pare él ella en realidad era muy bella, quizás mas que cualquier otra chica. Aun cuando tuviera el peor temperamento del mundo. En verdad dolía cuando pensaba que el no era el 'tipo' de su Meister cuando ella podría ser adecuada para él, pero claro...

Esperen un momento ¿Qué...?

Recordó lo que pensó hace un segundo ¿No acababa de decir que ella sería su tipo ideal, cierto? Se rio de si mismo ante tal ocurrencia ¿Como podría ser ella su tipo ideal? Él era el chico mas cool de Shibusen, a lo menos debía ser bonita ¿cómo podría entonces ser ella?

Y así ¿por qué no ella? No hace mucho se había dicho que ella le era más guapa que cualquier otra de las chicas. Además de que era completamente diferente, sin tomarle importancia a la moda ni obsesionada con las compras. Ella trataba de entenderle, incluso aun se sorprendía al recordar cuando se entero de que había pasado tardes enteras leyendo libros sobre música solo para poder comprenderlo. Incluso se preocupaba de él, a su propia manera. Realmente ella era única en su tipo, diferente y especial.

Soul tiro de su cabello con molestia; sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y que podría hacer implosión en cualquier segundo. Malditos pensamientos

"Vamos Soul, olvídalo, esto es inútil y no tiene importancia." se dijo, recostándose sobre su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

_'No pensare mas en ello.'_

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

Maka abría lentamente sus ojos, la luz del sol dándole directamente en su rostro con sus suaves rayos. Rápidamente se dirigió a tomar una ducha para después ir a Shibusen. Minutos después al salir del baño ya completamente preparada un delicioso aroma llego a su nariz; curiosa siguió el sendero del olor que le guio hasta la cocina. Allí, una de las más sorprendentes escenas se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Sobre la mesa de centro era el mayor espectáculo culinario que hubiera visto en su vida; deliciosos platillos de diferentes clases, frutas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, jugos de diferentes sabores y lo más destacable de todo, los distintos tipos de pasteles, galletas y dulces similares. La primera reacción de la joven Meister fue pensar que aun seguía durmiendo y se encontraba en un -para que negarlo- agradable sueño.

Maka busco con la mirada a Soul hasta por fin dar con su compañero, el que tenía una sonrisa demasiado dulce para poder ser real y vestía lo que parecía ser un elegante traje, al estilo de Death the Kid, no su nuevo uniforme. "Eh... Soul?"

"Buenos días Maka, te he hecho el desayuno." hablo el albino con un extraño tono feliz, indicándole con un brazo que tomara asiento.

"Sí, creo que ya lo note~" murmuró aun con algo de duda. Tomo con cautela un trozo de pastel de chocolate y lo comió lentamente. Sonrió, realmente delicioso.

"Me alegra que te guste, Maka." Soul se entusiasmo, "Pues, desearías algo especial para la cena? Tu comida favorita o algo así."

"Cualquier cosa estaría bien." respondió con cuidado, suspiro y sus verdes orbes observaron con detenimiento "No has estado tomando esas pastilla para el dolor excesivamente otra vez, cierto?"

La 'dulce' sonrisa tembló un poco, pero logro mantenerse. "Claro que no, eso seria estúpido e infantil"

"Y entonces por qué haces esto, la comida y la ropa." pregunto la rubia ceniza sin lograr comprender aun del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Solo quería hacer algo por mi Meister, para agradecerle por su duro trabajo y todo lo que hacer por mí. Realmente aprecio tu esfuerzo Maka, en serio." Para Soul era cada vez más complicado mantener aquella apariencia y esa sonrisa _'Vamos Soul cálmate, no dejes que tu temperamento te gane en esta situación. Es completamente normal que ella-'_

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, en ese momento justo Blair apareció por la puerta y con una gran velocidad atrajo a Soul hacia se misma, aplastándole la cara con sus grandes pechos. Antes de que Maka tuviera la oportunidad de sacar un libro y darle a Soul un poderoso Maka-chop, este logro soltarse del agarre de la gata y empujarla ligeramente. Lo siguiente fue aun más desconcertante.

"Blair, te pido que dejes de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Es mal visto que una dama se comporte de esa manera. Y por favor trata de usar un poco mas de ropa, al menos dentro de esta casa."

Blair parpadeo confusa y luego ladeo la cabeza un poco curiosa "Nee, Soul-kun no quieres jugar conmigo un rato, nya?"

"Discúlpame, pero esa no es un actitud de caballero." Contesto, dando ligero énfasis a la palabra 'caballero'

Si antes Maka había un poco asustada, ahora estaba más que aterrada ante las extrañas acciones del albino.

"Maka, continua con tu desayuno, para después poder dirigirnos a Shibusen. Disfruta tu comida." Dijo mientras salía por la puerta a quien sabe dónde.

_'Este sí que será un gran día'_ Pensó ella.

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

Definitivamente estoy soñando, era lo que Maka se decía una y otra vez al ver la inverosímil imagen que se desarrollaba justo a su lado. Justo a su llegada a Shibusen, Soul se adelanto un poco y le había abierto la puerta, diciendo que esas cosas eran las que hacia un caballero por una bella dama como ella, asimismo le había preguntado si alguna vez se dio cuenta que él era más alto que ella, a lo que obviamente respondió que eso siempre había sido así y quiso saber por qué lo decía. Soul solo manifestó que le parecía un poco extraño, ya que ambos tenían casi la misma edad y todo eso. Realmente Maka prefirió ignorar todos eso comentarios.

Lamentablemente lo que ahora veían sus ojos era imposible de ignorar, de hecho para nadie del salón podría pasar desapercibido. Era realmente Soul Eater Evans, Death Scythe y el chico mas cool de Shibusen, tomando notas y prestando total atención a la clase?. ¿Que ocurría con el mundo? Ahora Maka sopesaba seriamente la posibilidad de que el Doctor Stein hubiese experimentado con él y aquello le hubiera llevado a actuar de manera totalmente anormal.

Maka podía sentir las preocupadas miradas de sus amigos sobre ella y el chico a su lado, hasta que escucho el ligero susurro de Tsubaki preguntando si acaso Soul se sentía bien. Maka sinceramente no lo sabía. Era claro que no podria estar bien, tomando en cuenta que no estaba escapando de clases, con su tipa actitud aburrida y desinteresada o haciendo alguna cosa estúpida junto a Black*Star. Con cautela y bastante preocupación Maka se acerco a su compañero.

"S-Soul?" Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de verse interrumpida.

"Discúlpame Maka, pero estoy tratando de tomar notas y concentrarme en la clase" dijo, con tal convicción que sorprendió a la rubia. "Quizás no logre ser el primero de la clase pero me concentrare y esforzare, para conseguir buenas calificaciones." la verdad en su tono era innegable.

"Sabes Maka, he decidido convertirme en músico profesional con algún instrumento de cuerda, o tal vez ser un abogado. ¿Qué opinas?" Agrego Soul luego se unos momentos de incomodo silencio.

"Q-que!" Maka tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar gritar.

"Esta mañana me di cuenta de que comportándome como un vago no llegaría a ninguna parte. Quiero tener sueños y ser alguien importante en la vida. Claro sin ser arrogante ni menospreciar a los demás"

La pobre Scythe Meister no podía decir nada, aunque lo intentara o pudiera, no sabría que decir. Estaba en un total y profundo desconcierto.

Para su suerte o quizás para su desgracia, la campana que indicaba el receso sonó en ese preciso momento. Sin esperar un segundo mas, todos sus amigos se acercaron formando un semicírculo alrededor de ellos. Como siempre, Black*Star fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Hey Soul viejo, que pasa, estas actuando un poco raro." y antes de que Maka pudiera decir 'un poco' era una subestimación, Black*Star continuo como si nada. "Que te parece si hacemos algo 'entretenido' esta tarde, ya sabes, como ir a destrozar algo o desordenar la biblioteca, eh? ¿Qué te parece?"

Para sorpresa de todos Soul solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza de forma decepcionada. "En realidad, Black*Star? En vez de destrozar aquellos libros por qué no los lees y aprovechas para aprender un poco. Ya es hora de que comiences a madurar, no lo crees?"

El silencio que siguió era tan denso que no podría ser traspasado con nada, excepto...

"EL APOCALIPSIS A LLEGADO! ¡MAKA, QUE HAS HECHO CON SOUL!" Grito el chico de cabello azul, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas de los que estaban cerca. "Oh por mi santa grandeza, que te ocurrió amigo!" grito nuevamente tomando a Soul por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con fiereza.

"Black*Star!" Grito preocupada Tsubaki ante la perspectiva de que cualquiera de los dos saliera herido.

"Es que Maka te ha lavado el cerebro! ¿Acaso vivir con una aburrida come libros finalmente te ha causado un desorden neuronal severo e irreparable? ¿Todos esos golpes en la cabeza te provocaron un retraso mental? ¡No me digas que el loco de Stein experimento contigo! ¡Maka eres peor que un Kishin, como dejaste que ocurriera eso! VAMOS SOUL, ESCUCHA MI DULCE VOZ Y REGRESA CON NOSOTROS!" Continúo gritando sin control

"Black*Star..." murmuro Maka.

"Que ocurre común mortal mata cerebros?" pregunto el chico, ignorando el aura maligna alrededor de la Meister, aun sacudiendo a Soul de los hombros.

"Makaaa..."

"Eh?"

"CHOOOPPP!" Grito ella, estampándole su nueva enciclopedia de un millón de paginas directo en la cabeza a Black*Star, haciendo un agujero en el suelo y dejando al muchacho en un charquito de su propia sangre.

"Black*Star!" Grito la chica de largo cabello negro corriendo hacia el nombrado.

"Hahaha, una fea jirafa se comió tu cerebro!" Reía alegremente Patty, señalando a Soul.

"Patty!" reprendió Kid en un tono autoritario, volteándose para mirar al albino con expresión de disculpa. "Perdona por eso Soul."

"No te preocupes Kid." La Death Scythe dijo educadamente. "De hecho había algo que quería pedirte. Veras, últimamente me ha molestado un tanto el color de mi cabello, parece como si estuviera cubierto de nieve. Así que me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme a teñírmelo. De preferencia un color obscuro como el negro por ejemplo, y tener algún corte nuevo; algo más elegante y sofisticado. Simétrico quizás."

Los ojos de Maka se abrieron con sorpresa y luego se entrecerraron como ella pensaba. Eso... Le recordaba a algo, le era muy familiar... Pero, que era?

"Bien, si alguien se está tratando de parecer en algo a Kid, definitivamente tiene un problema muy serio." Comento Liz, un poco asustada por el comportamiento del albino.

"M-Maka-chan creo que deberías llevar a Soul-kun a la enfermería, por si acaso..." Dijo Tsubaki, cargando a un inconsciente Black*Star.

Maka miro a su compañero, Soul sonrió con tranquilidad y dulzura hacia ella. Eso fue todo. Maka miro a sus amigos y de disculpo. "Con permiso, nos vamos para que traten a Soul."

"¿Qué?" Dijo el de ojos carmesí, anonadado.

"Acompáñame." dijo la rubia, agarrándole por el oído caminando hacia la enfermería.

"M-Maka..." Soul tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar maldecir _'Eres maduro, elegante y sofisticado. Los chicos maduros no maldicen de esa forma'_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. "Maka, harías el favor de dejar de jalar mi oído de esa forma realmente es muy-"

"Cállate." sentencio

"Pero Maka, esto-"

"Makaaa..." comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un libro de la dimensión desconocida y lo levantaba lo suficiente para que Soul lo viera.

"Está bien lo entiendo, solo no tires tan fuerte." susurro a la chica, apretando los dientes. Siguieron así por un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de Shibusen. Soul miro sorprendido pero evito hacer comentarios. Con el mismo tono autoritario anterior Maka le ordeno que se dirigieran a su departamento; obviamente, el siguió la orden sin decir nada. Maka sabía que no estaba bien irse de clases antes de que estas terminaran, pero algo en su mente le decía que mientras se quedaran en Shibusen, Soul no diría palabra alguna, fácilmente podría cualquier tipo de excusa para evitarla. Y su preocupación había terminado por ganar la batalla.

Una vez hubieron llegado al departamento, Maka abrió la puerta nuevamente sosteniendo la oreja del chico pare evitar que escapara. Dentro estaba totalmente desierto, perfecto. Ella le soltó y se giro para tenerle de frente

"Puedo saber ¿qué demonios te pasa?" Ella pregunto fríamente, con las manos en las caderas y dándole una mirada peor que gélida.

"No es nada. Solo decidí cambiar un poco de actitud para mi bien, y el de nuestro equipo." Respondió Soul, esquivando la mirada fría.

"Eres como un total extraño, pareces un idiota, actúas como un fenómeno de circo y, además, estas asustando a todos nuestros amigos!" Los iris verdes brillaban con molestia y preocupación mezclados.

"Ya te he dicho que no es nada" Mintió Soul, mirando un lugar cerca de los ojos de Maka, pero nunca a ellos.

"Sé que estas mintiendo Soul... te conozco" Aquello ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, aun así audible para el arma. "Mírame a los ojos y júrame que realmente no es nada."

Y esa sería su perdición. Odiaba tener que mentirle a Maka, y odiaba mucho más que jamás podía hacerlo cuando la miraba a los ojos. Era como si aquellos orbes esmeralda le obligaran a decir la verdad, por más que el intentara no hacerlo. No había nada que hacer. Suspiro.

"Ok, veras yo..." exclamo Soul, más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

"Tu~?"

"Yo..." dijo nuevamente chasqueando la lengua en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo, mirando a cualquier lado, excepto a Maka.

"Soul, vamos, no tenemos todo el día." dijo ella, ligeramente impaciente,

"Bien! Como sea~" él casi grito. La ojiverde tubo que reprimir una sonrisa, al fin un poco de su actitud normal estaba apareciendo, aunque podía ver como se esforzaba en mantener la fachada. Tenía deseos de analizar su alma para ver cuánto se esforzaba, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al chico hablar nuevamente "Muy bien, te lo diré, solo prométeme que no te molestaras."

Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero era demasiada su expresión perdida y su interés del porque de tal drástico cambio. "Te lo prometo."

"Y-yo estaba escondiéndome en tu habitación el otro día." Paro y respiro hondo "Y cuando estaba saliendo encontré... esa lista." Dijo en un murmullo.

"¿Qué lista?" Maka pregunto a pesar de su confusión.

Soul miro un poco culpable a ella, luego bajo la vista al suelo e introdujo una mano al bolsillo de su traje. Suspiro antes de mostrar el rosa y arrugado papel.

"Que es-" Comenzó antes de que se detuvo de golpe. Rápidamente sus ojos se ampliaron y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono rojizo. "P-pero como... esto-"

"Sí, Maka, lo es. _Tú lista_ de tu tipo de chico ideal. Y sí también le leí, y sí sé que invadí totalmente tu privacidad" admitió dificultosamente dejando su mirada en el suelo. "Y lo siento mucho."

La cosa de la privacidad solo la nota gracias al hecho de que él lo había mencionado, y estaba dispuesta a darle un Maka-chop a pesar de sus palabras, cuando la verdadera cosa importante la golpeo con la fuerza de un tren. La sola idea hizo de sus mejillas aun más rojas, casi como el tono de un tomate.

"Y-y... entonces- es decir... tu-" Maka balbuceo sin poder pronunciar las palabras correctas. Soul aun con algo de duda levanto el rostro, esperando ver una cara completamente molesta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que si bien su rostro estaba bastante rojo -como siempre que se molestaba- ella no parecía en absoluto enfadada, más bien se veía algo... avergonzada? Genial, mas confusión

"Yo~?" Inquirió, alargando la palabra.

"Tu... has intentado copiar a mi chico ideal? Pero, ¿por qué?" Logro pronunciar.

Si no fuera por la extraña situación, Maka habría encontrado la mezcla de emociones que pasaban una tras otra por el rostro de Soul bastante interesante, así como una especie de misterio que desearía descifrar.

"Yoooo~" Esa era justamente la pregunta que no quería responder. Porque? simplemente porque tampoco se tenía una respuesta muy clara a sí mismo._ 'Vamos rápido! rápido! RAPIDO! Idea algo, una escusa, lo que sea pero rápido!'_ le gritaba su mente tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Maka escucharía. Justo en este momento a su cerebro se le apetecía quedarse en blanco y con los engranajes atascados. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, no llegaba nada, solo la única cosa que no quería ni podría decirle, que realmente quería complacerla. Que... quería ser su chico ideal.

Mientras aquella guerra se llevaba a cabo dentro de la mente de Soul, Maka estaba tratando de calmarse. La respuesta a su pregunta era mucho más que claro, solo deseaba una respuesta, estar segura, la necesitaba. Una simple confirmación.

Era solo cosa de ver el muy, muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus acciones para juntarlo todo y obtener una clara respuesta.

Decir que se encontraba aliviada después de eso sería un eufemismo. Era más que gratificante saber que la persona de la que poco a poco se había ido enamorando a través de todos los años juntos realmente sentía algo por ella. E incluso era capaz de abandonar su propia personalidad si con ello podría convertirse en su idealización. Una extraña alegría comenzó a invadirla, y pronto unas incontrolables ganas de reír se hicieron cada vez más grandes, terminando en una graciosa risa casi histérica. Que por cierto no paso desapercibida por Soul, quien rápidamente volvió a fijarse en ella, seguro de que aquello no era para nada gracioso y resoplo con disgusto.

"¿Que se supone que es tan gracioso?" Gruño con disgusto aunque un poco más tranquilo. Era más que obvio que ella se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba. Y sus acciones demostraban que no estaba siendo rechazado.

"No puedo creer que sea tan idiota." Ella rio completamente feliz, "¿Por qué cambiar por una estúpida lista como esa? Me gustas tal como era, como es Soul." El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante el último comentario.

"Además... Esa lista ha sido recientemente actualizada."

"Eh...?"

"Esa lista fue escrita cuando tenía como seis años de edad, basada en un chico completamente diferente de lo que es mi padre. Claramente mis preferencias han cambiado a lo largo de los años." Ahora la expresión de Soul no tenia precio.

"Entonces, ¿Como es exactamente tu 'tipo ideal'?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

"Pueeeesss..." Maka dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo, hasta que le encontró sobre un mueble cercano. "Espera un momento."

Soul le miro con una expresión extraña, pero por lo demás no dijo nada, solo dejo que la rubia chica tomara la blanca hoja de papel y el bolígrafo negro, comenzando a escribir, mas rápido a cada segundo. Incluso había tratado de tener un vistazo de lo que escribía pero Maka había cambiado la posición de su brazo para impedirle ver algo. Finalmente luego de seis tortuosos minutos (no es como si Soul los hubiera contado ni nada, por supuesto que él no haría eso...) dejo el bolígrafo a un lado y miro complacida el papel mientras le doblaba en un tipo de rectángulo pequeño. "Ok, aquí esta."

"Déjame verla." Soul extendió su mano tratando de tomar el papel.

"¿Por qué?" Ella pregunto, escondiendo la dichosa hoja tras su espalda. "Dame una buena razón por la que debería de mostrártelo."

"Porque yo quiero." Maka enarco un rubia ceja dándole a entender que esa no era una buena razón, él frunció el ceño, "Maka..."

La Scythe Meister solo sonrió de una manera adorablemente linda, que Soul sabia no traería nada bueno. Odiaba lo casi irresistible de esa sonrisa tanto como a sus ojos.

"Si quieres este papel tendrás que hacer la cena y todas las tareas domesticas... por un mes." Sentencio con la risa en su voz. Ahora el muchacho tenía una mirada entre sorprendida y molesta, y sin darle más tiempo Maka se volteo dándole una pequeña risa. "Bueno, como veo que no aceptaras mi condición, entonces veo que no puedo hacer nada mas por ti Soul Eater Evans." Luego el vio como ella se marchaba corriendo tranquilamente con la hoja en sus manos.

Soul tardo solo dos segundos en reaccionar a la acción de su compañera, sonrió de su típica manera torcida, dejando a la vista sus puntiagudos dientes. "Ni se te ocurra escapar, Maka Albarn." susurro amenazante, antes de seguirla hasta donde sea que ella se le ocurriera ir. "Solo espera Maka!"

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

_Mi (nuevo y mejorado) chico perfecto - Diez cosas._

_~Maka Albarn._

_1.- Puedo transformarse una guadaña negro y rojo._

_2.- Cabello blanco como la nieve, como ojos de un profundo color carmesí._

_3.- Es un chico 'cool'. _

_4.- No es un total genio, pero tampoco es un idiota. En realidad es bastante inteligente... solo que no siempre lo demuestra._

_5.- Puede tocar el piano de la manera más hermosa que jamás he escuchado._

_6.- Constantemente me recuerda uno que otro de mis defectos, pero sabe cuando decirme cosas linda y ser dulce conmigo._

_7.- Tiene un desconocido talento culinario que solo muestra escasa (y extrañas) veces._

_8.- Es más alto que yo (e incluso lo menciona por razón sin sentido aparente.)_

_9.- Es una excelente Death Scythe y el mejor compañero que podría pedir._

_10.- Tres palabras: Soul Eater Evans._

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

Le Finale

.

.

-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-

.

_Geebus! Salió mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba! También al principio había pensado añadir alguna escena de beso, pero no supe bien donde ponerla así que quedo de esta manera._

_Para quienes leen quienes otras historias (y obviamente está leyendo esta) tengo pensado actualizar esta próxima semana, al menos 'Sanctus Espiritus'... Mi tiempo es escaso (malditos profesores!) . Espero estar mejorando con mi español ToT (no es mi idioma materno, y si escribo en ingles, solo que no en ) , aunque esta historia está escrita con un estilo un poquito más 'light' que el resto, más alegre incluso! XD_

_En fin, dejen comentarios por favor, no se imaginan como aprecio sus palabras!_

.-.-.

_**'Cada vez que dejas un comentario, el mundo se hace un poquito mas simétrico'**_

Ayudemos a que Death the Kid sea un poco más feliz ¡ALLÍ!'

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
